Forever Gone, Forever You
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: The title is an Evanescence song. Ok, When Hermione is at the burrow a bunch of Death Eaters show up and tell her she's gonna get new powers and Voldemort wants her. She has a brother that;s the new DADA teacher! Rating for well, guess. iD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! I have decided that Twilight is just a bunch of sparkely people who are babies that are stupid enough to go to a school full well knowing when someone gets a paper cut or if it's that time of the month, they could go phsyco and kill everyone. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, that being said I am now a Harry Potter fanatic. Here are things that you need to know about my HP likings:

************I LOVE the couples:

'Mione~Fred OR 'Mione~George OR on my certain days 'Mione~Sev. Although in my stories, that is a couple you will never see 'cause I don't know how I can do that without making Severus sound like a Perved rapist. I do however make them be like bro/sis or bff's. So sue me. Snape is a totally awesome bad dude.

Harry~Ginny. This is the only couple in the actual story I feel fitting. You will be seeing a lot of this couple, but not lovey dovey cus 'Mione is my favorite character. Most of my crap will be revolved around her.

Ron~Luna. I think they'd be cute together. Plus, they are both certifiably insane in my eyes. I am kinda against myself a little bit because of it tho, 'cause Luna is like nice and awesome, and Ron is an ass.

I don't believe any of the professers should have a romantic life. If you disagree, look at it from my point of view. Picture...let's say Dumbledore and McGonagal making out. Ok, now that you can't wash that disturbing vision out of your mind, picture them having sex. Now, I'd like to see you disagree with me.

*********My Favorite Characters:

Hermione! I often refer to her as, 'Mione and ocassonaly Herms. My favorite name however is Mia. She is my alltime favorite.

Severus! I like to call him Sev, 'cause, well, I can spell Sev a lot easier than Severus. I don't even know if I spelled his name right!

Luna! I just call 'er Luna 'cause I can spell it, and it's cute!

Ginny! I like to call her Gin and I don't know why.

Hmmm, I need a fifth. Hmmmmm, Oh McGonagal once I get over the image. *Shudder* In my stories, Mia is her favorite and she will do anything to help and protect her.

I like Draco. In all my stories Mia and Draco are best friends. Maybe not at first 'cause I'd like to write Mia smakin' him one.

***********Ok, now my least favorites.

Ron. I don't dispise him, but I think he's an asswhole.

Fudge. He I hate. He is an ass.

Voldemort. Really? Does this one need explaining?

Percy. Dumbass suck up.

Fluer, Flure, Whatever the stuck up Veela chick's name is!

*********My, what can I do now? Um, Oh, Netruel Characters.

Molly. She is sweet, and I love 'er.

The Dad. I can't remember his name. Mr. Weasley? I think he is very hospitable and kind.

Fred and George. They are very cheery and funny. Unless I decide otherwise, they are going to make periodic show ups to cheer you all up and make you laugh by melting a boy's feet to the girls room, or maybe turning someone pink.

I like Pavati and Lavender. I think they are Mia's room mates, but I'm not sure. Neither do I care. So if anyone corrects me, they will recieve the same responce. "Fuck off"

**************My writing style.

I like adventerous and dramatic stories. And when I mean dramatic, I mean DRAMATIC. I am talkin' every other chapter someone tryin' to kill Mia. I may even go so far as to make Harry or Ron in a blinded fit of fury, hit Mia.

********************SUPRISE****************

Ok, now that you kind peoples have been kind enough to listen to my rants, I have got a suprise. I am going to put a secret word at the end of this. If you say this word inconspisuously in a review, I will write a story any genere, any rating, any topic.

Now, you may think that now you know this, you could skip the A/N and skip to the end to get the word. But uh, uh you sneaky basterds, that's not how it works. I could hide it anywhere in the A/N. So What!

Anywho, you may be wondering how you are gonna tell apart the secret word from the rest of the A/N. Well, before it, it will have this. SWOTC. It stands for Secret word of the chapter. Ok? Deal? Cool, love you! Kiss, kiss!

SWOTC:::::::::::::::Mia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

One more thing, you'll enjoy this. I am going to post a couple things that inspired me whilst I was writing this. I think it is a nice little way to show you where I am coming from with these.

Some of these will actually be inclued in the story, others were just insperation for events.

If you have any questions and/or comments on how something inspired me, feel free to ask.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapterly Quote{S}**

************If I had to chose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I LOVE YOU

************To love someone deeply gives you strength. To be loved by someone deeply gives you courage.

**ONE FOR LAUGHS**

************What do you call a black man that flys a plane? A pilot you racist.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Songs that inspired me**

1,2,3,4 BY Plain White T's

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Stories that made me want to do a story like this**

_I appologise to any and all of the authors of the followign story if you think I have plagurised anyhting from you, I tried my best not to do so but you are the insperation so some of your stories may seem ripped off. If you think I did a part like yours more than your comfort, alert me and I will change it immediantly._

The "A New Power:A New Hermione" series by Karategirl666 **I actually have a chapter dedicated to me in the last book/story. Look for Twilight0, I recently changed by name from this to my current one.**

"Unpredicted" by Karategirl666 .net/u/1140577/ or .net/u/1140577/ for her profile **Also where you can search for the A New Power:A New Hermione series, I don't have time to copy down all those books.**

.net/s/3982002/1/Unpredicted or .net/s/3982002/1/Unpredicted for Unpredicted.

A two book series called "Hermione's Quest" and "The Next Chapter" by Harpygirl24. .net/u/812404/Harpygirl24 or .net/u/812404/Harpygirl24 for her profile.

.net/s/4206406/1/Hermiones_Quest or

.net/s/4206406/1/Hermiones_Quest for Hermione's Quest

.net/s/4620448/1/The_Next_Chapter or

.net/s/4620448/1/The_Next_Chapter for The Next Chapter

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Freddie POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Fred!" George called from the doorway of the house. "Harry and Hermione are here," My heart skipped a beat as I thought of the girl I had been in love since my 4th year, her 3rd. I hadn't known what the feeling was at first. I had had the feeling since the break that summer, but I couldn't identify it until I saw her. It had hit me in the face like a stray bulger, I was in love. I had fought expressing my feelings for her that year by avoiding her for a magority of the term, but when Ron accidently let it slip to me a George what has happened{well, he said something about Harry and Hermione saving Sirius and we had threatened to beat him with our quittage bats until he told us}, I felt a sharp and lasting pain of sorrow and worry that she would get herself killed if I wasn't around, and I had decided to stick around her ever since.

Naturally, she, as well as Harry and Ron, were a little shocked at the two prankster twins attached to the trio's, or rather Hermione's, hip. But soon after that was break and nobody really brought it up until the school train. I had been flirting with Hermione by telling her the best jokes I could muster, reveling in her amused giggles, when Harry and Ron said they wanted to tell me and George about a quittage move they had heard of, but they didn't want to bore Hermione. She, of course, said ok but it appeared she was a little dissapointed with my disparture.

They had pulled us into the hallway of the train and asked us, and I quote, "What in THE bloody hell were you doing in there,". I had been forced to admit my love for Hermione, and George had nodded saying he was there for support and to fix whatever I screwed up. I had glared at him. Harry and Ron said that they were cool with that, but if we got together, and I hurt her, someone would be looking for me at the bottom of a river somewhere.

The school year had went exceptionally well, expecially when all of me, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny{who had somehow weasled her way into hooking us up}, had noticed that Hermione was flirting with me back.

Which brings us back to the present, which for me was, HERMIONE IS HERE!!!

"Coming!" I ran inside. I had decided that tonight was going to be the night I was going to tell Hermione I loved her. I had shared this with the rest of the group earlier and they had whole heartedly agreed with my decision.

I skidded the a hault in the kitchen and took a moment to straighten my hair and clothes. I gracefully walked into the living room and looked around. Harry was sitting in an armchair with Ginny on the arm. Hermione was on the couch talking to Ron, George was on the arm or the couch, waiting to see what I was going to do.

I walked up to Hermione and picked her up off the couch, sat down in her spot, and set her lightly in my lap. She had screamed when I picked her up beacause she had not seen me coming. That had alerted the rest of the room and they had all snapped their attention to me, smiling slightly.

"Hi, 'Mione!" I grinned. She smiled at me back, a confused look in her eyes.

"Hey Fred!" She replied in a happy tone.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," She said looking puzzled. I glared at the other people in the room, who were suddenly aware of their sudden needs for showers, food, and I think I heard rubber chicken.

"Ok then. Mia," I paused to see if she was ok with the nickname. She was."I have been wanting to tell you something for a while,"

I was surprised to hear her say,"Me too," as she nervously fiddeled with her fingers.

"Ok, how about we say them at the same time?"

"Ok, sounds good,"She replyed.

"Ok, one. Two. Three." We both breathed in and then.......

"I Love You!" We said it at the same time, and then looked at eachother, too shocked for words.

"You love me?" Hermione said in a soft voice with a shy smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, I do," I said grinning broadly at her. Her smile widened.

"I love you too Fred," She said in a voice that matched mine as we both leaned in for a kiss. When our lips met I felt a fire and I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was a kiss that was full of love and I knew I would remember it forever.

We broke apart and smile at eachother. She rested her head on my chest and I hugged to me, resting my face in her soft, now curly, not bushy, hair. I smiled with a fore thought _Her hair smells like vanilla._

We jumped when George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny came crashing into a heap on the floor. They had been all leaning against the door that connects into the living room to hear, and had made it open by accident.

We both raised our eyesbrows up in an amused manner. "Easedropping?" Mia asked with a smirk.

They all turned red. We gathered around the table, talking about random topics, when suddenly 9 masked men came crashing throught the door. We all screamed in recognition of their attire. Death Eaters! Mom and Dad came running into the room and froze as they saw the death eaters.

Mia and Ron moved to block Harry from view. The death eaters laughed and one voice said, "Don't bother hiding him, he is not the one we come for,"

We looked at the death eater, confused, and he chuckled again. He looked around and steadied his gaze on Mia. "I have come to deliver a message. To you," He said, pointing a finger at Hermione.

"The Dark Lord wished us to tell you, you are going to recive powers. Powers above all others. You will be stonger than all other wizards. You will be trained to defeat him. You will try to win. The Dark Lord wishes us to inform you, you will not. He will get you. He will destroy you, unless you do as he commands. He wanted us to tell you this so you may have a choice. Join him, or die. Think, little mudblood. Chose the smart thing. Until then, have a taste of what our power could do to you to destroy you. _Cutasious!"_ The death eater shouted the curse and disaperated when Hermione was hit with the curse and fell to the groud screaming.

* * *

Did it suck? Sorry about half of the story being all fluffy, I wanted to get the I LOVE YOU!! and them getting together out of the way first so I could get to the action. This story is going to be a romance, but mostly drama/action. So please review 'cause I need input on the story! I will dscontue it if you guys think it sucks.

Meanwhile......

**_I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFLIE!!!! CHECK IT OUT!!!! IT WILL ENABLE YOU TO MAKE THE DECISIONS ABOUT THE STORY!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Bobby the smart ass!

**Hey peoples! Long time no post. My reasoning: DO THE DAMN POLL! I had two people do it! The poll is the thing that tells me what YOU want to happen! It is what enables you to make decisions! If you don't do the poll, I will have my friend who hates everything swotc:love that has to do with Harry Potter decide their fates!**

**On other notes, I am pleased to notify you all that I had bunches of reviews, favorites and all that crap.**

**Please review and do the poll....can't think of anything else.**

_*****Inspirations*****_

_The songs that helped me write this chapter were:_

_(!) Love Song -------Sarah Barellies_

_(!) New Divide --------Linkin Park_

_(!) This is the story of a girl --------Three Doors Down_

_Quotes!!!_

_**In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life._

_**To love is to recieve a glimpse of heaven._

_Just for laughs!_

_(^) When shooting a mime, do not use a silencer or his friends will hear you._

Ok, I think that's it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2---Protecting Her

Fred's POV

**************

*********

******

***

*

We all widened our eyes in shock as the Death Eaters disaperated. As we heard the last "Pop" I ran to Mia who's screaming had subsided and was now moaning and writhing on the ground in pain.

I knelt next to her and scooped her up in my arms. "Mia? Mia? Are you ok?" I held her small frame in my lap and rubbed small gentle circles on her back.

"You idiot! Is she ok? Look at her! Is that a deffinition of 'OK' to you?!" Ginny exclaimed incredulous. I studied her as the rest of the family crowded around Mia to get a look at her. She had some bruises from where she hit the ground and where she hit herself writhing on the floor.

Mia stopped moaning and the agonized writhing died down into the occasional whimpering and slight twitching.

Her hand shot up and clasped my shirt. She pulled herself up to a sitting position with a groan. I grabbed her around her waist to help her as she tried to haul herself up.

When she stood on her feet Ginny came over and helped her to the couch.

"I am sure I am not the only one here wondering 'What the HELL was that about!" Ron exclaimed.

No one one answered.

Just then a figure in a dark cloak bursted through the broken down door. Everyone in the room screamed except Hermione who was looking at the figure calmly with an amused expression on her only mildly pained face.

"I will tell you what happened!" He exclaimed rasing a fist to the air. "My Death Eater bretherin have just delivered to you the information that Hermione here is gonna ma Voldemort! Or else...."He said or else with a mysterious tone.

"Drop the god damned act Bobby," Hermione said with a grin, her pain gone.

She heaved herself up from the couch and walked over to the figure. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her torso. I felt a sharp feeling of anger and jelousy.

"And who in the god damned bloody hell is 'Bobby'?" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

Bobby and Hermione jumped and Hermione whirled around to face me. "Bobby is my brother, Fred,"

I blushed scarlet feeling stupid.

"So why is he in a Death Eaters robe?" Ron asked, still hyperventilalting.

"Well, I like to go around scaring my family, friends, and occasionally random strangers," Bobby anwsered with a grin. "I showed up when the dude was talkin' about Mione' and Voldie," He paused, expression growing dark. "Why do you have bruises? Did you start dating Damian again? I told you not to go back to him! He is going to kill y-"

"BOBBY!" Hermione screamed, looking anxiously back at the rest of us, hoping none of us had caught that. So naturally we all did. "No, I got the bruises when I fell down after the crucio. Let's go eat!" She quickly said and ran towards the kitchen door.

Ron and Harry stepped in front of the door and grabbed her before she could stop. They picked her up and plopped her down on the couch. Ginny and I each held an arm to keep her from getting up.

"Mia, love, who is Damian?" I asked soothingly.

"I don't know," She said aviding our eyes.

"Don't know!" Bobby excalimed loudly. "That son of a b-"

"Language!" Mom said chidingly.

"Appologies. That JERK," He glanced at her as if for permission."beat you every time he got you alone! Not to mension that time he tried to rap-"

"NO I DON'T KNOW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH BOBBY!" Mia yelled.

"Honey, please talk to us. We really don't want to hear it from your brother, he is rather loud." I said, rubbing her back gently.

"Ok," She took a deep breath. "I used to date Damian. For like the first month he was so sweet! But then he wanted," She breathed deeply again. "sex. And I didn't want to go that far yet so when I refused, he got angry and... and..." She burst out into tears.

I pulled her into my lap and she rested her head agaist my chest as she cried. I shot a terrified look at my family, because soothing sobbing girls was not an area I was experianced in.

I looked at Ginny and she mouthed 'Tell her you love her, kiss her head, tell her she is beautiful and perfect and none of it is her fault!'

I did and shortly her sobbing stopped and her thin, light frame was resting limply on my lap and chest. I stroked her hair and addressed Bobby.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh right! I totally forgot, this is the most amazing thing you will ever hear!" He had a huge goofy grin on his face and turned to Mom. "Do you have coffee?"

Mom smiled and led the way into the kitchen, Hermione got to her feet and followed her in, being trailed by the rest of the family.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione who was feeling a lot better helped Mom make coffee laughing with her as they made small jokes.

"So Bobby? Why ARE you here?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I am the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher!" He said proudly with a grin.

Mia doubled over with laughter and collapsed to the floor, writhing in laughter. I picked her up, and she was still laughing.

"That's funny Bobby!"She gasped. "Why would you teach? EVER?"

"Two reasons, my dear unbelieveing, unsupportive little sister," He said in mock hurt. "One, I can scare the pants off little kids with my pets!" He smiled misgiviously.

Mia went pale. "They allowed you to bring your pets?"

"Yep! All of them!"

"Including Cuddles?"

"Yep!"

"Mr. Fluffy Butt?"

"Yep!"

"Floopy?"

"Yep!"

"Leonardo Da Fuzzy?"

"You bet!"

"Hairless Thicket?"

"Yeah!"

"Even George?!"

"I was just as shocked as you are!"

The rest of us were sitting, looking confused.

"And two?" Ron asked, recovering.

"To protect Mia."

"Huh?" We all said.

"I was told by Severous and Albus that Moldie Wart was going to try and capture Little Miss New Powers over here. Apparently he wants her to be his bride or something. It has to do with that whole "I will rule the wizarding world" jag of his. I'll tell you, it is getting annoying," He took a sip of coffee.

"And by the way, Tiny, Severus sends love. He can't wait to see you again."

Everyone in the room whirled around face 'Mione. "Why is Severus Snape, the most evil professer at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry sending his love to you, dear?" I asked, eyes like saucers.

"He's my cousin," She said like it was ovious.

"Oh, ok," We all said just because we were tired and another explaination was something we didn't need.

"We are going to Hogwarts tomarrow guys,just remindin' ya." Bobby said. "Let's  
hit the sack, ok?"

"G' night Mr. Annoying," Mia said with a smile as she gave him a hug.

"Good night my dearest tiny sister," He said patting her on the head when they stopped hugging.

Mia walked over to me and wrapped her arms securly around my neck. I leaned down and gave her a gentle and passionate kiss.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Fred," She whispered back.

We walked upstairs and gave eachother another kiss before we parted ways into our seperate rooms.

I fell asleep with a single thought. 'This is going to be an interesting year.'


	3. New Powers, Bobby is still a smart ass

**Ok I am fed up. Do the freaking poll or I will not be updating. That simple. And if no one still does the poll, I will have everyone in the story commit suicide.**

* * *

_________________

_________

____

_

********Freddie Boy's POV********

* * *

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE!**

"Come on! We gotta go!" Hermione said, grabbing me and Bobby by the hand and dragged us to the train. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Nevell were following us close behind, laughing. Not that I blame them. Picture two, big, tall muscular men that look 19 and 30 being dragged through a train station by a small, skinny 15 year old looking girl. If it weren't me, I'd be hysterical. But it's not. So shut the hell up.

"Hermione! Stop! Tiny! For the love of Melin hault!" Bobby and I were shouting.

When we all finally reached our compartment, Bobby had to go to the teachers quarters. He kissed Mia on the head and bid us all farewell.

We told Luna and Nevell the story about Bobby and the Death Eaters naturally. They accepted it and agreed to be on the lookout for anything wierd or signs of Death Eaters.

We were having a random descussion about Narwalls {I couldn't think of a magical animal so you get Narwalls. Deal with it. NARWALLS ROCK!!!} when suddenly out of thin air Dumbledore was stading in the middle of our compartment.

We all screamed. Duh.

Then in walks Bobby with a drink in hand. He paused and took a look at Dumbledore, then back at us. He took a drink then said "Oh yeah. Dumbledore's coming."

"Thank you for that shocking information Captain. No-Freaking-Duh!" Mia said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, I have come to inform you that everything the Death Eater said was true. You are going to develop new powers, we will try to train you to hone them-no Bobby, not a word-and Voldemort will try to take you and make you his bride. We, the teachers of Hogwarts-" Dumbledore was cut off by...well guess.

"We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, insure justace-"

"Bobby! No. Like I said the teachers of Hogwarts and myself will do everything in our power to protect you. And I will make an announcement to the school this evening at the feast. The students can help us keep an eye out. For now, farewell, and Hermione, my dear? Please. Do not kill your brother. We cannot get a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at this point. Au Shante," He said as he aperated out of the compartment.

"Good to know. Anyway...where was I.... oh yeah! NARWALLS! NARWALLS! LIVING IN THE OCEAN! CAUSING A COMMOTION! BECAUSE THEY ARE SO AWESOME!" (Type in Nawalls Song on YouTube. You'll know what I'm saying.)Ron yelled.  
*&&&&&&&&&********&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Our group, with Bobby, walked in to the Great Hall. Students were sitting at their respective tables and Newbees were anxiously lined up.

Mia ran up onto the place where the teachers sit and ran strait to Snape. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Everyone had looked to see who had entered, and they had followed Mia with their eyes to Snape. When she hugged him, everyone gasped, thinking she would get sent to the hospital wing, so when Snape hugged her back, it grew silent. As. A. Freaking. Grave-yard.

"We're cousins you pricks! Don't you have something to do?" Bobby yelled. Everyone stared at him, wondering who the hell he was.

"What?! Do I have George on my shoulder?" He asked, feeling his head and shoulders. {A/N Head shoulders knees and toes :} }

When everyone got settled down, we settled down to watch the 1st years be sorted. Bobby was sitting next to Mia, poking her in the back of the head.

"Now introducing our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said after the sorting. Everyone looked at the place where Bobby was supposed to be sitting, and found no one. They started looking around trying to find him. "Bobby!"

"Hermione did it!" Bobby screamed. Hermione banged her head agaist the table repeatedly/

"No, Bobby. Come here and sit down. You are a professer," Dumble said slowly, as if addressing a kindergardener.

"I don't want to," Bobby said like a small defiant child.

Mia got up from her place at the table, grabbed Bobby's hand, yanked him up from his place, and pulled him to the professers spot saying, "Get your ass up here and and away from me,"

Bobby, naturally was in hysterics, shouting ,"No! No! You'll never take me alive! Help! Help! God save the queen! I haven't even written a will yet! I will leave my pets to my dearest, 15 year old, smart, beautiful, unsupportive sister!" Mia forced him down in his chair, smiled at the professers, and walked back to her seat.

"Um, yes, this is Bobby Jeorge Granger, your new DADA professer, and as you may have guessed, Hermione Jane Granger's older brother." A bunch of students flashed Dumbledore a look that clearly asked him if he went off his rocker. "And I want you ALL," He said looking at the Slytherins."To be kind to Hermione because...." He went on to explain about the Death Eaters, the powers, and how if they make her mad, there is a good chance she will blast them into The Forbidden Forest.

"So let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. Bobby ran down from the professers place and sat down next to Mia again.

"Bobby? Don't you have to sit up there?" I asked.

"Nope! Their gonna let me sit with my adorable little sister!" He said, giving Mia a tight hug as she moaned.

Our small group was talking, laughing, and having a good 'ole time when Mia suddenly gasped and clutched her stomache. She moaned in pain, alerting Me, Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Nevell, and Bobby.

Bobby and I, who were sitting on either side of her got up and lifted her up off the bench and stood her on her feet. "Are you ok?" I asked her as she clutched her stomache gasping for breath.

"Again with that!?" Ginny exclaimed.

Mia screamed and colapsed to the kneed on the floor, hunched over in pain. This, naturally, informed the rest of the Great Hall. You know, no privicy and all that. Dumbledore and Snape rushed over.

I pulled Mia gentely into my lap and stroked the side of her face, whispering words of love and comfort into her ear, every couple seconds kissing her on the head.

"We need to know why your stomache is hurting so badly, Hermione. Are you, um, you know, pregnant?" Snape asked aquardly.

Mia glared up at him. "No, I am not pregnant you idiot! I am 15! Hello?!" She shouted. "Wait!" She said suddenly, slowly sitting up in my arms."The pain stopped."

This is where we play guess what happens next.

A.) Hermione gets up and starts doing to mamba. I like mamba better. Wait. Walts. No too boreing. Ramba! That's it! Ramba!

B.) A baby actually DOES pop out.

C.) A huge unexplainable burst of magical energy rattles the Great Hall and Mia screams in agony as she absorbes the power and glows a bright yellow color then passes out from magical overload.

If you guessed A or B, you are horribly stupid and obviously never read my first authors note. 'Cause if you had, you would know I don't like to make things that simple.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Insert scene C here.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well," said Dumbledore as I stood next to him, me holding Mia smugly in my arms, Bobby next to me, stroking her hair. "Since Hermione has seemingly somehow activated her powers, we should be recieving contact with Death Eaters soon. If you do happen to face one, find the closest teacher or person who can protect you. Do not fight . Understand?" Murmers of agknoledgement passed the room." And she is never never NEVER to be alone. I would like someone to sleep with her. Who would be willing to sleep with her?"

I shot glares at all those in the sea of Hogwarts students, 5th year through 7th who raised their hands. I would guess 50-60 people raised their hands.

"Meaning like lying in bed with her! No sex!" Bobby yelled.

"What if she wants the sex?" Someone in 7th year shouted.

"If you fuck my sister, I come after you with a gun! And so will Freddie, her BOYFRIEND!" He shouted.

"I'll do her. I mean IT! IT! I SAID IT!" I said.

"How about Harry, Freddie-poo,and I take turns watching her?" Fred asked Dumbledore.

"Sounds fine to me." He said and our group left the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Ron said as our group was walking to the dorms. "Why can't I have a turn watching her?"

"Nooooooooooo. I am not letting you in the same bed as my little sister. I see you looking at all the girls, Senior Hormones. Go get it on with some other girl. Or hooker. Or guy, if you swing that way."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, ears burning a fiery red.

Harry looked at me as I opened my mouth and loudly said,"Well I think we should get to bed!"

"Righto." I said, kissing Mia on the head.

"I'll cuddle with Tiny tonight." Bobby said, taking 'Mione from my arms.

"Ok." I kissed her on the head agian and let Bobby situate Mia in his arms.

"Night night, dream team." Bobby said, turning around and started walking up the stairs. Suddenly he turned aroung and said, "Just a question outta no where, do any of you know where to find whipped cream, or a feather?"

"Well I think I," Ron started. I slapped my hand over his mouth and said, "Your smart." sacrcastically and dragged him up the stairs.

"Good night!" I yelled down.

"Night," said a bunch of voices from behind me.

That night I fell asleep thinking 'Yup. Not a normal year.'


	4. Bobby the crossdresser Geroge! Maybe!

**Thank you all so very very much. I have had 6 people do the poll, and I couldn't be happier! I am gonna leave the poll up for a little while longer tho 'cause it is a 6 way tie. Thanks, you guys rock!!! **

**And I wanna know what you guys think of Bobby. I really like him, I base him off Emmett Cullen, 'cause Emmett rocks. So please do that, review, do the poll, the poll is more important to me than reviews! {Even tho reviews are marajuana to authors} Thank you, enjoy the story!!!!!**

* * *

Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and naturally Bobby, walked into the Great Hall the next day. Bobby had on a dark cloak, that covered him entire body. Not a speck of skin showed besides his head. Fred, Harry, and Ron were wearing normal school robes, Mia was a little different though.

She was wearing her normal skirt and shirt but with green neon streaks of thread in them, and her shoes matched the streaks. The tips of her hair were a bright pink and blue.

"So why do you look like Aunt Vermillia before she went to rehab?" Bobby asked her.

"Your aunt was a drug addict?" Ron asked.

"No," said Bobby.

"Alchohal?" Harry asked.

"No," said Bobby.

"What then?" asked Fred.

"We really don't know what got into her. She just wandered around muttering something about Pogrebins. It was a sickness. And she had a strange addiction to colors that made other people scream," Bobby said shrugging. "So why are you dressed like a crazy old lady?"

"Well, I was talking to Luna-" Mia started.

"Aha, ok. Understood," Bobby cut her off.

"Jerk. I talked to her and decided I needed to make my clothes more exciting!" She said. "And while your making fun of my wordrobe, why are you dressed like cousin Kathrine and cousin Jonathan? They were never the same after Thelma died," Mia sighed.

"Who was Thelma? Mother? Sister? Friend?" Harry asked.

"Gerbil. It shook them greatly. So why are you?"

They stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "I'm about to show you right now," He said. He threw off his cloak to reveal that he wore a pink button up sweater that looked way too small for him. Like a bikini on a hippo, it didn't look right! He was also wearing green skinny jeans that just fit him. If it had been a half a size smaller, it would have suffocated him.

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SWEATER?!" Mia screeched while Fred, Harry, and Ron laughed until they had to lean against one another to keep from falling into heaps on the floor.

"Cause I totally work it," He said snapping his fingers and marched like a runway model through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Sev! Stop him!" Mia screamed, running into the Great Hall, up onto the teacher's platform, and up to Severus Snape.

"Talk to Aunt Vermillia, or Miss Lovegood?" He asked her, looking her up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Luna-ok that is not the point! Look at Bobby!" Mia said.

"Oh dear Merlin. Is that your sweater?"

"YES!"

"Albus, are you seeing this?" Snape said, chuckleing.

Dumbledore was beside himself laughing. "We do have to make him change sooner or later," He gasped.

"Later?" suggested Snape.

"Yes, later is fine,"

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so much," Mia said, banging her head on the table repeatedly, until Fred put his arms around her so she couldn't move. He started kissing her neck and smiled as she moaned.

Bobby had stood in the middle of the Great Hall until everybody had piled in, and then strutted around the Great Hall. He had come to a stop back in the middle and said, "I am done," He waited a couple seconds. "I don't hear clapping!" He waited a couple more seconds. "I can't do nothing!" He then had stormed back to our table and sat down next to Mia.

Dumbledore then recieve quite a few looks that questioned his mental sanity.

"Classes today. Please eat to your fill, collect your things, and then get to class. Thank you," He said, sitting down and eating.

"So Tiny, I think you should eat some crackers. They might help with the morning sickness," Bobby asked Mia.

"I'm not pregnant you ass."

"Then why did Ginny tell us not to make you mad 'cause your moodswings are gonna kick in soon?"

"She's not pregnant, she's on her period," Ginny said.

"What's a period?" Harry asked.

Everyone but Mia and Ron looked at him strange. " I grew up where no one talked to me, and I never decided to talk to a girl about periods. What is it?"

"A bullet men dodge, " Mia said, sipping a glass of water.

"A period is a time of the month when a girl is really super crabby, and you may or may not see a trail of blood behind them," George said.

"Kinda like Lupin," Bobby said. "We need to get going, class will start soon, and we don't want to be late!" He gave us all a wierd smile and walked away.

"Should we be worried about this?" Fred asked no one in perticular.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()********************()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Time that I don't feel like documenting passes.....

"Where the hell did that bear sized cross dresser go?" Mia said, looking around as she, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Nevell piled into the DADA room for their final period.

"Bobby? Bobby? BOBBY!" She screamed. "Where are you, I swear to-" She got cut off as Bobby burst through the doors dramatically, an oversized puke green robe billowing behind him.

"Hhhheeeeelllllloooooo, my , " Bobby said, lowering his voice and dragging the words out mysteriously. "I am your mentor." He pulled out a plastic lightsaver, waving it around.

"Bobby, mom said to get rid of that. Remeber what happened when Gio and you were playing Star Wars and you poked out his eye? He had to get one from Aunt Hattie, who died laughing when she found out what happened. Cruel woman." Mia said, taking it from him.

"I can never do nothing!" He said, pushing Mia over to her desk and pushing her down.

"So, this is a class about bravery. About safety. About knowledge. About maturity." Bobby said. "So to start out, we are doing something so amazing and awesome, it had to do with none of that. Introducing the one! The only! GEORGE!!!"

A deafening POP was heard through the entire room and George Weasly appeared at the front of the room. "False!" He yelled in suprise. Mia shook her head.

"Just go get the horrid creature Bobby, George, go on back to class. Give Fred a kiss for me, go on, go." Mia said ushering him out the door.

"I'm not giving my brother a kiss, gay insecst lover," George said with a smirk, stopping at the doorway.

"Well I don't know about insecst, but I do recall-" She started with an evil smile.

"LEAVING, LEAVING!!" He shouted, running out of the room.

"Tiny, Tiny! George is gone, George is gone!" Bobby yelled, running into the room, looking frantic. He grabbed Mia by the shoulders and shook her so hard when he let her go she fell down.

Harry ran and lifted her up. "Sorry Tiny. HE'S GONE!!!! GEORGE THE WHAEVERITIS HAS BEEN STOLEN!!!"

"Was he stolen or did you leave him at mom's?" Hermione said clutching her head in her hands.

"Oh. Never mind. George the what ever it is has been found. You all can go now," He said walking back inside his dorm.

"We have another 45 minutes of class," Nevell stated.

"Awesome. To the dorm!" Seamus yelled, running out the door, the rest of the class following suit.

"I'm gonna go to the garden. Anyone wanna come?" Mia asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Whatever," Ron said.

"Of course," Nevell said, flashing a grin.

"Ok then, let's go!" Mia said grabbing Harry and Ron by the shirt and put her leg around Nevell's waist hopping backwards with one foot. {A/N I've done this before. It's difficut, you try it.}

"Mione, stop this is wierd," Harry said, pulling away.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have no complaints," Nevell said, Mia's leg still around his waist.

"Oh fine," She said letting go.

"Thank you."

"Ya, sure," She said, then ran full speed down the hall.

"Mia!!!" Nevell yelled, running after her. Ron and Harry exchanged a brief look before running after her as well.

They came to a hault at the corner where Nevell has breathing heavy. "Where did she go?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! She turned a corner and when I got here, she had gone down a different one!"

"We gotta go, she's not supposed to be alone because of-" He was cut off by a high pierced scream from a corner.

"....that," He finished, starting back down the hall at high speed, Ron and Harry on his tail.


	5. I'm not dead, I swear it!

Hello everyone! I know I'm probably going to burn in hell for this announcement, but here it is. The keyboard to my laptop is current screwed up as bad as The Last Airbender movie. I am currently typing on my parent's computer while I'm babysitting my little brother. I want to inform you all that I am going to put all of my stories on hold for a while. Don't worry, it will be updated eventually. I have come to the conclusion that I would like to start a few little stories instead of trying to work on my long, in depth ones. It takes me quite a while to write things, because, well, I'm 12, and I only babysit for a few hours like days a week. I barely get anything done, and that's if I do have inspiration. Please don't hate me, though I know you should. Especially since my laptop has been broken for a couple months now, and I just now got this informant out...

Regardless, I still am making a few new anime stories. What is anime you say? Look it up on Google. I'm not a fucking encyclopedia. Anyway, if you do know what anime is, and have enjoyed a particularly wonderful one called Slayers, then the stories I am making are for you! Hopefully I will get those out soon. If you might be part of my audience that will read them, please PM me, or review, or even email me with telling me! My email is available on my profile under 'Email' for those of you wish to directly flame the hell out of me, 'cause I know I deserve it, and for those wishing to simply carry a conversation with me.

Thank you, your loving writer, Sydney.


	6. HERE YOU GO MY FOLLOWERS!

"We gotta go, she's not supposed to be alone because of-" He was cut off by a high pierced scream from a corner.

"...that," He finished, starting back down the hall at high speed, Ron and Harry on his tail.

They somehow managed to round the right corners and they saw Hermione on her butt a long way down the hall. They saw a tall figure standing over her, laughing. They ran full speed to her.

"Damn it you bastard!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could. She rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Neville reached her first, and bent down to examine her.

"That bastard cast a scenceus charm on me!" She continued to screech.

"What's a scenceus charm?" Harry asked, arriving a second later.

"Ask him!" The three boys looked up to see the still laughing form of Draco Malfoy.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked in a threatening voice.

"Nothing much," Draco's laughter subsided. "I just blinded her."

"Don't," Mia ordered. The boys had been getting up to attack the boy. Even though she couldn't see, she knew all three boys well enough to know what they were about to do. "It's only temporary, two days at the most," She turned her head in Draco's general direction. "When I can see again you better hide, ferret boy! I'm gonna skin you alive!" Mia started screaming at him again. Draco laughed again and stepped so he was just in front of where she had collapsed.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you even try to hurt me you stupid little mud-blood," At that precise moment Mia swung her foot at his legs and he fell to the ground hard with a thud. He moaned slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part," Mia mocked. Draco growled and took a swing at her. Before the three protective boys could react, she had caught his arm and twisted it so he was forced face first into the ground. He managed to yank free, then proceeded to run away. From the little blind girl. *Stifle laughter here*

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Bobby did the same spell on me when I was 9. I learned to dodge punches. Don't ask details. Now someone please help me up," Mia stretched out her arms so she looked like a needy child. Neville grasped her gently but firmly and lifted her to her feet.

"Where should we take you?" He asked.

"Just take me back to Bobby's dorm. I'll tell you what to do then, after I think," She sighed, taking a step and almost running into a wall. Harry was first to get there and stopped her.

"Put your arms around my neck," Harry told her. Even though she looked like she wanted to protest, she kept quiet and did what she was told. Harry hooked his arms around her knees and lifted her up. "I'm going to take Mia to Bobby's room. Ron, please go get Fred and George. Neville, can you go get Bobby? Bring them to Bobby's room too."

"Sure," They agreed immediately. The small group all broke up and went in their separate directions.

_**A time span anywhere from 5-10-15 minutes occurs. Or longer. I honestly couldn't care less about time. You know, living in the moment and all that...  
**_

Soon after, when Ron had arrived with the twins, and Neville had managed to find Bobby (You don't want to know where he was, you just do not. Although I will say it included ants, and when Neville found him, Bobby was very very wet, and several students were covered in soot), they gathered in Bobby's room. They sat in a circular arrangement, Fred sitting next to Hermione on the couch, hand in hand, Bobby, Harry, George, Ron, and Neville all sitting in chairs facing them (Ginny hadn't heard about the incident yet. It was still about 3 hours before classes got out).

The three boys explained what happened, along with a little input from Mia. Fred was almost shaking with anger, George was angry as well, though not as much as his brother, and Bobby pressed two fingers to his forehead in thought. "So, what your telling me is," Bobby said. "Two pink penguins ran through the halls with water guns, shooting everything, and then put on clown hats and danced the tango on a cake baked by a blue and green zebra?" He paused. "Sounds legit to me, let's go book em'!" Bobby jumped up and ran to a drawer. He pulled out a superman cape and put it on, then went into a superhero-like pose.

"That's not what we said at all!" The boys screamed. "And what's with the cape?"

"He's got on the cape?" Mia asked. "Look in the pocket on the back of the cape, hand me what's in it," George looked at her weird, but did what she said. He pulled out a large glass bottle and handed it to her. "Thanks," She said. Mia stood up and carefully felt her way over to Bobby, she stopped when she felt the fabric of his cape. She went in front of him so they were face to face. Mia raised the bottle over her head and brought it down on his head with a 'Crack!'. The bottle shattered on impact and Bobby fell to the floor unconscious. She felt her way back and sat back down. "He has moments, he'll be normalish when he wakes up."

"Now being blind, even if only for 2 days will put me in greater risk than usual, meaning you and the school are in more risk than usual," Mia continued, ignoring her older brother's groans of pain. "We'll need to talk to Dumbledore and see what I should do."

The five boys nodded. "So what should we do?" George asked, resting a hand on her head. Mia looked like she was about to swat it off before sighing.

"Well, I'd personally like at least one of you with me at all times, just to be safe. It would also be a good idea for all of you to keep vigilant. Even if it is only for 2 days, Voldemort might sense it and try to make a move," Mia grasped Fred's hand tighter.

"Sounds good," Harry said, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George nodding in agreement. "Let's go tell Dumbledore," And so the 6 treked off to tell the headmaster about the current situation, completely ignoring the older male lying on the floor unconscious.

**Ello peoples! I'm sorry for super uper late update! For all of you that read last time's Authors Note chappie, my laptop officially died. So, here I am on my dad's computer (I've stolen it and named him Bob) *Waves* So please don't hate me! I have like 450 words for the next chapter! I'm introducing 3 new characters! They're on the good side! Looking forward to it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT!**


	7. Goodbye? READ!

Ello loves! I know you all are probably looking forward to another chapter, but sadly, that isn't what this is. I was reviewing (Looking over) my stories, and I decided I need to scrap a few of the ones that either aren't that popular, or I can't think of how to continue. I'm going to have a list below of all my stories, and the _ones I am most likely keeping are going to be in italics_, and the **ones I'm thinking of trashing are going to be bolded**.

What I want you to do is look at all of them, and see if you really like any of them. If you do, go to my profile and do my poll, saying you want to keep it. Then I want you to review with a comment on how I could continue the story, alright? I also want you to review saying you don't care about certain stories being trashed. I think all my intelligentreaders can handle that, right? I thought so! (PS: SOME STORIES WON'T BE INCLUDED BECAUSE THEIR TRASHING IS DEFINITE)

_Angel From Hell_

**Not Safe**

**Forever Gone, Forever You **

**The Tournament**

**Revelations**

**Memento Mori**

**Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban**

_Emmett's Night With Bella_


End file.
